


One Last Night

by Irma7x



Series: We all lose when the family feuds [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Lara Hux - Freeform, M/M, Parents AU, kylux as parents, my own fix it fic to a movie I havent even seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: Lara Hux wakes up one night, frightened by the monsters she hears outside her home. She goes to her fathers for comfort.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylux
Series: We all lose when the family feuds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Sunshower, without spoiling anything. Can be read as a stand alone!  
> God. My own fix-it fic to a movie I haven't even seen but have heard and seen enough of. This holds a message I personally needed to hear after such a disgusting thing that has been done to these characters.

A merciless thunderstorm rattles the walls of the house that night. The wind, in its strength, is macabre-- its cries akin to those of ghosts, or monsters -- _threatening_ ugly things, stomping through the skies seeking to take away its prey. In contrast to the haunting sounds, there's a pitter-patter of feet crossing over through the hall, reaching for the master bedroom. 

“Dad?” 

8 year-old Lara Hux murmurs. Hux and Ren are sound asleep in their shared bed: Hux is snoring on his side with his back to Lara, while Ren lies on his stomach, drooling. They would've made a silly image, were they not showered by nighttime. The thin curtains are dancing along the moonlight, for the couple slept with their window slightly open. The sight frightens the poor child, so she grows insistent in her call, lightly pushing on Ren's shoulder. 

“Dad!” To which Ren answers with a mumble first, before registering who was calling to him, with heavily-drowsed eyes, mostly covered with a wild heap of curls. 

“I can't sleep.”

His mind takes a second to process the implication and is quick to raise the covers to let her daughter in. “Its okay, honey.” 

“Can I be in-between you and papa?” 

Kylo had spooned Lara on his side of the bed initially, but he was quick to turn them both over while remaining in an embrace. Lara tenderly pats Hux's back wishing that he would turn. She needed to know that she was safely sheltered by her fathers -- needed them alert in case anyone wanted to come in and take her. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Hux groggily asks as he turns, due to his daughter's ministrations. 

“I can't sleep. There are monsters outside,” she whispers, as if those creatures might be able to hear her. 

“Lara, it's just the wind.” 

“But what if it isn't?” 

“Honey we've talked about this” Kylo intervenes from behind her. “You have to learn to sleep through the night in your own room. We cannot keep letting you in all the time,” (though he says that with utmost heartbreak, knowing his daughter was no longer a baby. They both adore to have her squished between them, they would always do. But they had to do the responsible parent thing, and the truth was that Lara was quickly growing up). 

At her dad's gentle scolding, Lara tears up a little bit, but Hux is quick to caress her cheek before more tears were shed. “Shh, darling...your dad is right. You are a big girl now, you have endured so much more.” Hux reminisces of the times when Lara was still a baby and was sick all the time by Snoke's hand. Lara truly was - _is and forever will be_ \- a fighter. She carries it in her blood. At sensing Huxs train of thought, Kylo tightens his hold on Lara, also remembering, but thanking the stars that they were now at peace. 

Lara's chin wobbles, trying to reign in her sobs, green eyes wide and glassy--only wishes to be held by her fathers, come morning. Hux places a soft kiss on her forehead before placing a palm atop her delicate cheek, and continues, “listen to me, my darling. No matter what happens, we will _always_ be here to protect you. Nothing is _ever_ going to harm you as long as we are here--”

“--And we always will be,” Kylo cuts in from behind, nuzzling the nape of her neck with his nose. “I may not know a lot about lots of things, but...if there is _one thing_ I am certain of is that you are our sole reason to live, Lara. Only you. You gave us a purpose in this life, we would be dead if it were not for you. Even if we are not near, if we are away--wherever we may be, open up your heart -- _listen_ , to the Force. And we will always be with you. The worst has passed now. And you are safe.” 

“We are together,” Hux continues, not only speaking to Lara but to his partner as well. “And there isn't a single entity on this damned universe that will tear us apart. Not even this weather” he finishes with a melancholic grin. His own eyes had gone a little teary too, perfectly mirroring Lara's. It dawns on the couple, just how much they had changed since Starkiller--maybe earlier, even. Laras arrival changed the course of their lives forever, and no matter what anyone did to them they were more than a First Order general, more than a knight or a commander. More than a bastard son, a wronged apprentice. If at first, they had been anchored by their pasts, now they would never let history repeat itself. 

They were needed. They were free.

“I don't want any of you to go away. Not you daddy, not you papa.” 

“Never, darling, never” 

“Until we are old and grey” 

They both kiss their daughter at the same time; Hux on her forehead and Kylo on the back of her head. Strong, noisy kisses full of love and tenderness. 

“Okay, daddies. But...can I stay one last night?” 

“Just this once,” Hux agreed. 

“I promise! Love you, papa,” she kisses Hux's cheek before turning around and kissing Kylo's nose. “Love you, daddy” 

“Good night” 

And so Hux and Kylo tangle themselves around Lara, loving and comfortable within their warm sheets. The wind could huff and curse all it wanted, the rain could knock on the roof with all its might. No one could tear the family apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so SO SORRY for having been M.I.A. for this long. 2019 was a huge year for me and I am just starting to wind down after everything that happened. I haven't even seen TROS but I am APPALLED, DISGUSTED, WRECKED... of what I have seen and read. I was super sad and discouraged to continue my au since most of what I had planned for it won't make sense now. But I figured, what the hell. I have lived with this story for so long now. And if there is anyone out there still reading this, than I am not going away. It might take me a while but I promise I will finish it. Thank you to those that are still sticking around and have waited all this time. It means the world to me. Hope this little fic makes up for it!


End file.
